


A New Light

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is reading about Clark's Zodiac sign.  He finds some interesting information and wants to share it with Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day Three of clexmas's 2015 True Love Fest. The prompt was - Astrological. Smallville doesn't match the comics, and Clark's birthday is put in the first half of May, which makes him a Taurus. Since the fest is about Smallville, I went with that birthday, rather than the Pisces he is in the comic books. For anyone interested, here is the primary site I used: http://zodiac-signs-astrology.com/zodiac-signs/taurus.htm

Walking into Lex’s study, Clark saw Lex reading something on his laptop. Nothing new there. What was new, were the odd looks Lex kept giving him, before going back to his reading. “What’s up, Lex? Those don’t look like your usual employee reviews or quarterly reports you’re reading.”

“No, it’s more interesting than that. Feel free to come read it for yourself.” 

Walking closer, Clark asked, “What’s it all about?”

“Your zodiac sign, and what it says about you.”

The look Lex sent him was hard to decipher, but at least some of it was teasing. Clark’s steps still faltered, just a bit. “Seriously. You believe that stuff?”

Shrugging, Lex looked back down at his laptop. “I never gave it much thought, before today. I happened to read my horoscope when it appeared as an ad, and it said ‘I will see a friend in a new light.’ Since you’re my only friend, I was curious, and decided to do some research. It certainly has been enlightening.”

Going around the desk, Clark put one hand on the back of Lex’s chair and the other on the desk, next to the laptop. “Okay, I’ll bite. Show me what you’ve got.”

“I wish you would, and I’d love to.”

At the weird statement, Clark threw a startled look at Lex. “What?”

Lex just shook his head, and then nodded toward the laptop, a secretive little smile on his face. “I’d love to show you what I’ve found. I don’t agree with one hundred percent of it, but it got quite a bit right, in my opinion, and some I’d like to find out more about. Take a look.”

Leaning down, Clark was aware of Lex’s head being just a few inches from his own, but he focused on the screen in front of him, instead of the warmth he could feel coming from Lex’s skin. “Okay, so strengths are ‘dependable, persistent, loyal, patient, and generous.’ Not a very exciting list, but I guess I might be most of those things. Except maybe generous. That’s more you than me; I don’t have much to be generous with.”

“Au contraire, Clark. Generous doesn’t have to be the giving of material goods. You are generous with your time, for example, helping out when it’s needed and the like.”

Blushing faintly at the praise, Clark shrugged. “I guess. Thanks, Lex. So weaknesses are, ‘stubborn, lazy, possessive, materialistic and self-indulging? Really? That’s how you see me?”

About to pull back, Clark stopped when Lex’s hand covered his, next to the laptop. “I said it wasn’t 100%, remember?”

Nodding slowly, Clark relaxed, shifting his hand under Lex’s but not pulling away. The sliver of disappointment that went through him when Lex moved his hand was unexpected, sort of, but Clark tried to focus on the screen. “Alright. I know I have faults, but I don’t feel many of those fit me. I know can be stubborn, but I don’t see myself as lazy, materialistic, or self-indulgent. Do you?”

“I have to admit, this is an area they seem to have gotten woefully wrong, in your case. I did notice, however, that you left off possessive. Are you possessive, Clark?”

Lex had turned to look at him as he spoke, and Clark could feel a puff of breath against his neck when he said ‘possessive.’ The warm air sent a shiver through him, and Clark had to think a bit to remember Lex’s question. “Um, I don’t really know. I’ve never had anything to be possessive about.”

“Nothing, or nobody, at all?”

The word nobody did bring to mind one thing. “I don’t know. Maybe. My dad has fought against you and me being friends for years, but I’ve refused because I want to keep you as a friend. Does that count?”

“It certainly sounds promising. No one else you’ve...fought to keep?”

Clark felt like he was missing something, but that wasn’t a new feeling around Lex, so he shook his head to clear it. He lifted his head and looked up at Lex, only to find his friend looking at him, their faces scant inches apart. Clark’s breath left him in surprise, and he froze for a second, and then had to lick suddenly dry lips.

When he noticed Lex’s eyes tracking his tongue, Clark felt a tightening low in his belly. He started to shy away from Lex in surprise and uncertainty, but Lex covered his hand on the desk again, and it helped calm him down. Grounded him. He couldn’t remember Lex’s question, though, and Lex didn’t ask again.

Squeezing his hand gently, Lex let go and started to rise. “Why don’t you finish reading that over, and I’ll go get us a drink from th...”

Putting his own hand over Lex’s this time, Clark shook his head. “You don’t have to go, Lex. I...want you to stay.”

Clark wasn’t sure what was happening to him, or why he stopped Lex from getting up, but when he felt Lex’s, “Alright,” breathed against his neck, he was glad he had. He liked the shiver that went through him at the feeling, and he leaned a little closer, not sure if he was hoping Lex wouldn’t notice. Or, that he would.

Determined to get through the site Lex wanted him to see, Clark turned back to it, and started skimming, talking as he went through it to help keep his mind off his confusing reactions. “I don’t know, Lex. There is an awful lot here that doesn’t sound like me. For every one that’s right, such as - ‘has a few close friends instead of many acquaintances’ - there are two that aren’t, such as - ‘loves to host’ and ‘strong business person.’ I just don’t see why you...”

Clark could almost feel Lex’s sharpened interest when he paused, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen. “Lex...there’s...some of this is about...mentions my,” Clark swallowed down a suddenly dry throat, the tightening in his belly, and lower, getting even worse, “my erogenous zones.”

A sound almost like a purr came from Lex’s throat, and Clark couldn’t keep a gasp in when he felt Lex’s finger trail along the column of his neck. “That is does. So, is it right about that?”

Not wanting to lose the connection of Lex’s single finger, Clark turned toward him slowly, putting a hand on each of the chair’s armrests, caging Lex in. Not completely sure about what he was doing, but not wanting the feelings Lex's touch was giving him to stop, Clark rolled Lex’s chair back until it hit the wall. All he could growl out was a simple, “Yes.”

As soon as the single word left his mouth, Lex curled his whole hand around the curve of his neck, and his thumb stroked his throat. “Did you read any further?”

Too lost in sensation to blush, Clark nodded. “Yeah. My stamina. I’ve never had a reason to...to find out.”

A fierce pleasure filled Lex’s eyes at his admission. “Good! Then we can test that one, together.”

Clark had no objections.


End file.
